(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate treating apparatus for treating semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, substrates for optical disks and so on (hereinafter called simply substrates).
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of apparatus includes a substrate treating apparatus having a treating section for treating substrates. The treating section has a front face connected to an indexer section. A back face of the treating section is connected to an interface section. The interface section is further connected to an exposing machine. The indexer section feeds the substrates to the treating section. The treating section treats the substrates. The interface section transports the substrates between the treating section and exposing machine (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-010291, for example).
In the conventional apparatus, however, the indexer section is connectable only to the front face of the treating section. That is, the arrangement of the treating section and indexer section has a low degree of freedom.
This invention has been made having regard to the state of the art noted above, and its object is to provide a substrate treating apparatus which can improve the degree of freedom for arranging the treating section and indexer section.